


【盾基锤冬】换妻游戏pwp

by enka_1206



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, 拆cp
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enka_1206/pseuds/enka_1206
Summary: 洛基和巴基讨论觉得他们的性♂生活太无聊了，于是他们集体出现在了旅馆里。





	【盾基锤冬】换妻游戏pwp

等史蒂夫开门和巴基进去的时候，洛基已经在里面等了，他穿的很正式，是全黑的西装。史蒂夫扫视了一下，没发现索尔的存在。  
“他还没有下班，待会儿才能到。”洛基翘着二郎腿，微笑着看着这对老夫老夫。  
“噢…那他什么时候才能到？”史蒂夫问。  
“不知道，也许半个小时吧。”洛基漫不经心道。  
史蒂夫沉默的坐到床边，他看上有些沉重。“巴基，”他看向了在落地窗边发呆的巴基，巴基回神，乖顺的走到史蒂夫身前，“我…不知道这样真的好不好，你确定要这样做吗？”  
史蒂夫拉过巴基让他坐在自己的大腿上，巴基沉默的点了点头，史蒂夫叹了一口气。  
自己的伴侣还没有来而看不惯隔壁那对情侣的洛基晃着他的二郎腿，非常煞风景道，“要不要看点av助兴？我觉得这个酒店应该会有AV的。”  
“不，我们不看那种东西。”史蒂夫义正严辞的拒绝了。  
洛基轻笑，“怕什么，反正待会儿要做的事不是av更淫秽不是吗？”  
“不，还是觉得很奇怪…”  
“怎么？你们两个老冰棍没有看过av吗？”洛基的姿势变成侧躺，“那你们应该试试看的，现在的av什么样的都有呢。”  
“洛基，我们不要再说这个了，”巴基摸了摸史蒂夫粗壮的手臂，无声的安抚他紧绷的情绪，“索尔再不来就算了吧。我觉得……”  
“还是太过了？史蒂夫，这是个游戏，巴基不会因为我哥哥的技术太过美妙就和你分手的。”  
巴基还煞有介事地点点头。  
史蒂夫一时之间不知道该说什么，洛基又说道，“我的技术也很好的啦，不会让你亏的。对吧巴基。”  
史蒂夫震惊的看着巴基，巴基认真的点了点头。  
“什、什么…？！你们什么时候…”  
“就是上次来我家那次，我们用的是双龙头啦，我没有进入你家可爱的巴基的啦，不过他道屁股可真可爱。”  
史蒂夫难以置信的看着地板，他想象了下巴基自己体内屁股把双龙头吃进去的画面……  
史蒂夫紧紧抱住巴基深吸了一口他的气息。

门突然被打开，是索尔到了。  
“对不起我来迟了。”索尔姗姗来迟。  
“没事，反正我们也还没有背着你开干。”洛基的口气有些冷淡。  
“对不起洛基，是公司…”  
“我不想关心你那破公司，你还要不要开始了。”  
索尔摸摸鼻子，“好吧，”他看向把头埋在巴恩斯胸上的好友，他先想巴基打了个招呼，“吾友史蒂夫，你还好吗？”  
史蒂夫把头抬起，“我很好，索尔。”  
“那就开始吧，我已经等不及了。”洛基坐了起来，开始脱衣服。  
索尔没有反对，他拍了拍巴基，示意他起来和他一起，但是史蒂夫还紧紧箍着他的腰。  
“你还好吗史蒂夫？”巴基温柔的摸了摸史蒂夫的金发。  
史蒂夫看向巴基清澈的双眸，他眼里浓浓的关切没有丝毫虚假，但是也没有看见一丝想要退出这个荒诞游戏的想法。史蒂夫叹了一口气，他知道凭着他自己一人是无法终止这游戏的了。  
他松开抱着巴基的手，巴基被索尔搂起。下一秒，索尔就吻上了巴基。  
“唔……”巴基也搂上索尔健壮的腰，沉迷其中。  
史蒂夫说不失落是假的，但是现在洛基坐在他腿上，环上了他的脖子。  
洛基的衣服才脱了一半，衬衫的扣子都没有完全解开，他的奶子若隐若现，性感万分。  
“怎么？不想让我哥上了巴基吗？”洛基握住史蒂夫的手摸上自己的乳尖，“我也很舒服的，不会让你亏的。”  
不远处是恋人和好友舌吻发出的淫靡水声，史蒂夫也犹如破罐子破摔一般摸上洛基的奶子，伸手按下洛基的脖子吻上他。  
两人顺势倒在了床上，史蒂夫的手在洛基身上摸索，他解开了洛基的扣子，并帮他脱掉。  
现在的洛基裸着上半身，伏在史蒂夫身上和他接吻，而巴基被索尔压在落地窗边，他趴在玻璃上，反过头和索尔接吻。  
索尔隔着牛仔裤揉捏着巴基圆润的屁股，不过瘾似的拍了拍他的屁股。  
索尔的手又伸到前面，伸进牛仔裤，隔着内裤搂着巴恩斯半勃的阴茎。  
“索尔……索尔…”巴基中止了吻，他的脸已经被欲望布满，“再、再重一点……”  
索尔轻笑，他没有回答，只是舔上巴基的耳廓，手却是听话的加重了力道，巴基一下子大声呻吟出声。  
听着旁边巴基舒服色情的呻吟，史蒂夫想要看向巴基却被洛基掰了回来。  
“现在你的恋人是我，不许看巴基。”洛基再次吻上史蒂夫，他的舌头具有攻击性的进入史蒂夫的口气，想要勾着史蒂夫的舌头纠缠但是史蒂夫要是顺势勾上他的舌头洛基又会退开转向舔舐史蒂夫的上鄂。  
这样几个来回史蒂夫受不了，他用力的拍了拍洛基翘起的屁股，洛基的屁股没有巴基的肥，但是拍起来的手感也格外美好和新奇。  
史蒂夫的手也伸进洛基的西装裤下，掰开他的臀瓣又或是抖动他的臀瓣。  
而落地窗边的巴基已经快全裸了，他的裤子早已被索尔脱下，上半身的外套也不只扔到哪里去，只有一件非常显奶大的上衣。  
索尔两指正插在巴基的咕叽咕叽发出水声的后穴里，他的腿在微微颤抖，呼出的气在玻璃上起了白雾。  
洛基刚刚拔下史蒂夫的裤子，他的阴茎已经半勃，顶在洛基的鼻子上。洛基先是舔了几口柱身，之后缓慢的将史蒂夫的肉棒吞了进去，直到史蒂夫的龟头抵到他的喉咙深处，而他的下巴触碰到史蒂夫的双卵。  
史蒂夫的手指插入了洛基的黑发，龟头被喉头按摩的快感非常强烈，史蒂夫鼓励般的摸了摸他的头，洛基的眼睛直视着史蒂夫，两人四目相对。洛基像是在逗弄史蒂夫，他开始前后移动吞吐，每一次都是退到只剩下龟头还在口腔内，再又接着让龟头深深插入喉咙，史蒂夫爽得纠紧了他的头发，汗水布满他的胸口上下起伏，抑制不住的轻喘出声。  
巴基的上衣也被脱下，现在他全裸着站在高楼的落地窗前，身后的索尔衣冠楚楚只是乱了一点。巴基被他压着丰满的奶子都在玻璃上映出印子，索尔的头埋在巴基的肩窝上吸着他的气息，几个吻落在巴基的肩膀上。  
索尔拍了拍巴基的屁股示意他转身，巴基聪明的蹲下。小穴因为索尔的开拓一时半会没有合上，肠液顺着臀瓣滑落，滴在窗台石上，变成一小滩。  
索尔已经勃起，他吸了一口气，拉开裤链掏出已经硬硬的阴茎，巴基乖顺的含了进去。  
巴恩斯的口交技术并没有洛基那么厉害，他只会简单的前后移动，借助深喉来让龟头获得快感。  
这不是什么大问题，索尔想。但是下一秒他几乎被巴基刺激的要射了。  
巴基将阴茎吐到只剩下龟头在嘴里，他用力吸着龟头，舌尖摩挲着马眼还将马眼上前液舔去，还用牙齿轻轻磨着冠状沟，然后吐出龟头，将舌尖疯狂逗弄马眼的一幕清晰得展现在索尔面前。更重要的是，期间他一直用他纯洁无辜的绿色大眼睛直视着索尔。  
如果不是索尔反应极快，他就要在好友的恋人脸上颜射了。  
“还喜欢吗？”巴基握着柱身，将索尔的前液擦在自己的舌头上，他含糊不清的说“洛基教我的。”  
在床上给史蒂夫口交的洛基听到自己的名字，他将史蒂夫的阴茎斜插入自己的嘴，鼓起一个包，看着埋在哥哥兼恋人腿间用余光看自己的好友，洛基送了一个wink。  
索尔发出一声埋冤的嘟囔，“他怎么会教你这种东西。”  
巴基没有回答，他再次吞入索尔雄伟的肉棒。  
史蒂夫觉得这太背德了，他好友的恋人正在津津有味地吞吐自己的阴茎，而自己的恋人则在不远处一脸迷恋的吃着好友的阴茎！  
索尔托着巴基站起来，他让巴基再次趴到落地窗上，他握着自己已经完全勃发的阴茎，缓缓进入了巴基湿润温暖的后穴。  
巴基发出悠长的呻吟，索尔的肉棒比他想象的要粗长一些，已经适应了史蒂夫阴茎的小穴突然被不熟悉的阴茎进入，这新鲜的感觉让巴基的胸口涌上奇妙的感觉。  
他看向床上的恋人，他好友洛基此时已经全裸。  
洛基坐在在史蒂夫身上，把肉棒夹在臀缝上磨蹭，准备坐下去。  
索尔狠狠顶了一下后穴，“不许看那边，巴恩斯，感受我。”  
“唔嗯……慢一点……”  
索尔凶狠的进攻着，他掐着巴基的腰，下体不断撞击着巴基肥美的屁股，屁股被撞着荡漾出波纹。  
索尔发出舒爽的喘气，他在洛基之前就有许多性经验，他拍了拍巴恩斯的屁股，这么好肏的屁股还是少见，会是因为史蒂夫吗？  
而史蒂夫可以说是没空管那边了，洛基跟他说他已经润滑过之后事情就飞速发展了，现在他看着手撑在他大腿上，努力吞吐自己阴茎的洛基。  
艳红的小穴将自己的阴茎吞进去紧紧收缩着肉棒之后又拔出，媚肉也被连带着出来。  
洛基受不了的后仰起头尽情淫叫，汗水从颈脖流下，史蒂夫看着那滴汗。  
他的目光随着汗滴扫过已经硬停起来的乳尖，洛基微有的腹肌，然后到了……  
一只纤长的手握住了洛基上下甩动的阴茎，开始撸动。  
——是洛基他自己，他的另一只手正在揉捏着自己的乳头，洛基和他四目相对。  
“哈…哈……嗯…，罗杰斯你可不要迷上我噢……嗯…就是那里…啊…”  
史蒂夫的阴茎正好蹭上那敏感的一点，洛基自己找准角度凶狠的磨蹭那点。  
“啊……啊……好爽…好爽……”洛基狠狠揪起自己的奶子，口水从嘴角滑落，他已经分不清疼痛和快感，又或者两者都喜欢。  
史蒂夫看向恋人那边，巴基比索尔小只了一些，他们用的姿势从后边看几乎看不见巴基的声音，但是巴基因为抽插发出的呻吟又告知人们他们现在正在做的事是多么的淫乱。  
史蒂夫的手抓着洛基的大腿，洛基往下做的时候他向上顶弄，龟头破开从未被进入过的地方，被开拓到深处的后穴让洛基不知所措，多余的肠液被带出，沾到史蒂夫的阴毛上，发出黏黏的声音，洛基情迷意乱，这是他第一次和索尔以外的人做，他没想到和他人做会这么刺激。而此时的史蒂夫突然停下抽插，“趴过去。”  
索尔不知道洛基心里又开始冒出乱七八糟的小九九，现在他的眼里只有巴恩斯。  
索尔大力的进出巴基的后穴，站着抽插果然更能发力，卵蛋打在巴恩斯的穴口发出啪啪啪的声音。  
巴基的前液全部都沾到落地窗上，犹如画画般被索尔带动着在玻璃上描绘着。  
“巴恩斯，你里面好舒服啊，”索尔掐住巴基的下巴，“你看上好淫乱啊。”巴基看向玻璃上的倒影。  
巴基这才发现自己的口水早已在嘴角流下痕迹，红唇亮晶晶的，乳尖刚刚为止也一直蹭在玻璃上，早已高高挺立。  
索尔捻起巴基的乳尖，另一只手托着他的乳房，“这么大，是史蒂夫摸出来的吗？”  
“不…索尔……不…”  
索尔加速抽插，他喘息之余胡乱吻上巴基的颈脖，“不什么？”  
“呜嗯……哈…”  
快感来的太激烈，巴基想要说的话顷刻之间就被索尔撞散。  
洛基伏在床尾，史蒂夫提着他的腰奋力抽插着，他的胸口上下起伏。洛基夹的他很爽，他捏着洛基屁股，这个姿势不仅能变着角度顶弄洛基的敏感点以外，还能看见巴基和索尔。史蒂夫看见索尔正在吻着巴基的颈脖，他赌气一般，掐着洛基的腰，磨着洛基的敏感点。史蒂夫觉得还是有点不够，他抽出阴茎放下洛基，洛基双腿并拢的趴在床上喘气，史蒂夫双腿分开在洛基的大腿旁，再次插了进去，洛基发出享受的哼吟。史蒂夫趴在洛基身上，像个愣头青一样，凶狠的抽插，他压着洛基的手腕趴在他身上。  
洛基觉得这个姿势有点不妙，他出了接受史蒂夫给予的快感以外已经无路可走。  
而索尔突然抱着巴基向两人走了过来，他的手臂勾着巴基的膝盖窝，将他的腿大张着，巴基的阴茎一甩一甩的将前液甩掉到处都是。而那只下就是大多数都被巴基的小穴吞进去的阴茎和双丸了。索尔的阴茎根部亮晶晶的，一看就知道是巴基的水太多了。  
索尔抱着巴基站在史蒂夫两人前面，巴基的双腿大张，阴茎大咧咧的展现在他们面前。  
巴基羞红了脸，这就好像他出轨后被他不知天高地厚的情夫故意在史蒂夫面前操给他一样，给史蒂夫看他最淫乱最淫荡的一面。  
泪水从眼角滑落，巴基脸上布满羞耻和情欲，“史蒂夫……”  
史蒂夫看着巴基，巴基的脸上好像在告诉他，对不起我这么沉迷性欲。  
史蒂夫起身，将巴基湿漉漉的阴茎含进嘴里，随着他在洛基体内抽插的频率给他前后吞吐。  
“啊……史蒂夫……呜呜……”  
洛基也把手臂撑在床上，伸出舌头舔上了索尔的双丸，偶尔会因为索尔深深肏进巴基的体内而舔上他们正在相连的部位。  
巴基哭到说不话，他太舒服了，他想射了。  
“史…史蒂夫…，快”他打了个哭嗝，“放开…”  
“你想要射了吗巴基？乖孩子不可以先去的哦。”史蒂夫故作严肃，嘴里却吐出残忍的话。

现在，巴基索尔史蒂夫洛基四人都跪在床上，两位金发大胸美男都在对方的恋人的身后辛勤耕耘着。而他们各自的恋人则双手十指交叉靠在一起接吻。说是接吻，不如说已经不知道自己在干什么了，身下过多的快感让他们的脑袋已经糨糊一片，看着熟悉的人就自然的靠上去想要祈求拯救，却不知对方和他一样都深陷快感地狱里。  
因为两位黑发美人的阴茎根部都被绑上了可爱的红色蝴蝶结。  
而身后屁眼里粗壮的阴茎则毫不留情的进进出出，让从小穴开始不停的涌出让身体发软的快感。小穴明明已经熟悉了欺负自己的炙热肉棒，却除了看似咬紧可以惩罚肉棒的动作但除了让肉棒得到更多的快感以外毫无办法。  
两位美人的阴茎时不时磨蹭着对方，前液交融以外也只有让碰触时的水声更大了。  
“吾友，我快去了。”  
“索尔。我也是。”  
两人互相狠狠掐着对方的恋人精瘦强壮的腰部，然后又狠狠的看向对方，异口同声道：“不许射进洛基里面。”“不许射入巴基里面。”  
两人又默契的把阴茎抽了出来，交换了下位置，期间洛基和巴基已经倒在了床上。  
就着对方的前液和爱人的肠液，两人终于进入到爱人的穴里。  
“呜唔……嗯……”  
“啊啊……呜嗯…”  
巴基和洛基颤抖着，似乎有电流流过一般，他们的双目已经失神，但是小穴迎来熟悉的阴茎，欣喜的咬紧。  
“史蒂夫…”  
“索尔…”  
两人只是无言，将一条腿抬起，从侧躺着的姿势默默开干。  
史蒂夫掰过巴基的脑袋与他接吻，他现在需要让巴基重新染上他的味道。  
而索尔则是咬上了洛基的肩膀，穿过腋下，摸上洛基的奶子。  
两人终于射在了恋人的穴里。  
炙热的液体冲刷着肠肉，巴基和洛基失声尖叫，脑袋早已变成糨糊的他们完全不明白发生了什么事但是他们似乎也高潮了。  
索尔和史蒂夫能明显感觉到与自己的精液感觉不同的液体冲刷着自己的龟头，他们俩拔出阴茎，巴基和洛基居然一前一后的潮吹了。  
酒店的床上出现了两大滩水迹，接着又变成了超大滩的水迹。  
史蒂夫和索尔惊讶的看着爱人的潮吹，万万没想到他们的恋人居然会潮吹。  
“我以为女人才会……”  
“我也是……噢对！我们没有给他们解开蝴蝶结！”说着史蒂夫赶忙解开巴基身下的蝴蝶结。而这时巴基的下体已经开始有点焉了，看上去可怜巴巴的，根部泛着红。精液已经射不出来了，变成流出来了。  
洛基的情况也差不多，不过会比巴恩斯的好一点。  
“哥哥………”流出精液之后洛基似乎回了点神，但是比平时乖了很多，他伸出舌头向索尔索吻。看着这么乖的弟弟索尔当然不能放过，他美滋滋的吻上洛基。  
巴基则是快被操晕一般，人还是迷迷糊糊的。  
“史蒂夫…”  
“甜心我在这。你还好吗？”  
巴基没有回答他，只是给他一个傻乎乎的笑，史蒂夫看着如此可爱的恋人，无奈又宠溺的笑了。  
几日后，在公司碰见的俩金发大胸男。  
“对不起啊吾友，我上次不该把巴基肏傻了。”  
“瞧你说的，我才不应该把洛基肏的那么乖呢。”  
“哪有哪有呵呵呵呵呵呵呵。”  
“不应当不应当呵呵呵呵呵呵呵。”  
两人客套了一番虚假兄弟情，内心都在想，“下次永远不让洛基和他见面了。”“不要再让巴基碰见索尔了。”  
End.


End file.
